The Rise of The Demon
by AnakTebet
Summary: Minecraftia, a world full with life and peace. But, a demon will rise to cause chaos to the world. A group of heroes can stop the destruction that the demon will cause, but how? Can Steve slay this demon? or will he failed to slay this beast? There is only one thing he know, the world fate is in his arm and he must save the world from its doom. Might accepting Oc (read ch.2)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Minecraft… the land of living and death, the land full of monsters and humans. This world has four main dimensions and hundreds of side dimensions, but let me tell you about the main dimensions.

First is the core dimension, called as The Aether the place where angels and gods live, especially the creator itself, Notch. And then we have The Pillar, also known as The Overworld, the place where most creatures live that ruled by Herobrine. Then we have The Nether, the place of death and misery, ruled by The Wither. Then the last main dimension is The End, the home of the Enderbeings ruled by The Enderdragon. The four rulers is wise ,strong, and peaceful, except one being that betray them, this being was once the ruler of the Nether, he banished with the combined power of Notch, Herobrine, and Enderdragon. The being banished to the Void, the place of eternal darkness. Then the three rulers replace the old ruler with the Wither to rule the Nether.

But, the boundaries of the Void and the Nether is weakening, the Boundaries also called the Bedrocks is vanishing one by one every week by the power of the demon. The ancient demon will arise once more, to get his revenge on the four rulers and wreck chaos to the world. But, there is only one group who can stop the chaos that the evil being will cause, and there is only one man from the group who has the power to slay this evil being, and his name is Steve.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if it short, I'm new to this and please tell me if there is grammar errors, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Group**

**Unknown P.O.V**

I wake up by the chirping of the birds, I look outside and to see the sun is still rising, I also hear some zombies and skeletons burning. I get up from my bed and head to the shower to take a bath. Then I look at the mirror to see my blue eyes and brown hair. I then wear my usual cyan T-Shirt and my blue jeans. Then I go to the kitchen and started to cook some chicken. My name Steve if you don't know me, I live in my house for 5 years now, my house is located in a village called 'Cliffside Village', the village built on the side of an enormous cliff, that is why we called it Cliffside. Usually I wake up late but not today, why? Because I had to meet my friends at the fountain to go mining at the newly found mineshaft not far from village, about 200 blocks away from the gate. I then grab my trusty Diamond Sword and some iron pickaxes then I head of to the fountain to meet my friends.

I finally arrive to see some peoples jogging and setting their stall to sell some useful things, like tools, swords, foods, bows, arrows, and some other things that imported from other village or from big cities, most of it come from the cities and the most popular one is the Jaffa Cakes, i ever bought them and it taste delicious, every time I go mining I always buy some of them. Then I see someone waving at me and see one of my best friends. I wave back her and go to where she's standing. Her appearance is just like each time we go mining, white hoodie with creeper face at the back, black short shorts, and white sneakers. Her hair is long and the color is pink, she have brown eyes and those big grin she always have, she is the group healer and she knows how to cheer some else when they feel down. "Hi Stevie!" she greet me her cheerful attitude as usual and the nickname she gave me that I hate "Hi Rose, so how is your relationship with Ramzy?" I tease her to see her face blushing so hard "H-He's not my boyfriend, plus I just only think of him as a friend!" she yell at me and I laugh at her statement that she just think of Ramzy as a friend "I know, I know" I stopped laughing and then say "But that blush on your face can't fake your feeling for him you know" I say while chuckling slowly after seeing her face blushing even more. "Well at least I have someone to care for" she said with her mouth pouted. I know why she got a crush on Ramzy, in fact I'm the only one who know she like Ramzy, but she just doesn't like to tell it to everybody because she didn't trust them and she also didn't want Ramzy to know it, so that is why she just only told it to me, since she trust me more "You didn't told about it at him right?" she asked me "Don't worry, I didn't tell him that you have a crush on him" I tell her and get tackled by her, hugging me very tight that make me can't breathe "Rose…i…can't…breathe" I told her "Oops, sorry" she said to me. Rose always think of me a brother and I think of her as a sister

Then we see a figure walking toward us, "Hi Ramzy!" she suddenly shout to him which startled me, a little. "Hi Ramzy" I greet him. "Hi guys" he replied calmly, he as usual wear his black hoodie with enderman eyes at the back, black jeans, black sneakers, black gloves, and a mask covering his mouth and his neck which resemble enderman skin. He have silver eyes and silver hair, his hair is short and with spiky style as usual, he is a mysterious guy but kind to others, he ever safe Rose from falling to the lava, that what make her have a crush on him, but he don't have the same feeling since he only think her as a friend and he never know about Rose having a crush on him. You don't want to be in his bad side though, he is actually… dangerous. Why? It's because he is actually a human-hybrid of enderman and wither. When he's angry his eyes will glow purple, he can teleport, fly/glide, and can cause wither effect, but don't worry he only can cause wither effect when he summon his Wither Blade, and also another good thing is he only like to use it when his enemy just only need one thing which is to die, just only to an enemy that threaten his life and other innocent peoples life though. "So are we ready?" I asked them "Yes" both of them answered in the same time "Ok, now let's go!" I said as I take the lead to the mineshaft.

* * *

**A/N**

**There, our first chapter. I want to tell you guys that i will updates the story when i can, pretty much every weekend in my timezone, and again thank you for reading! And review is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mineshaft**

**Rose P.O.V**

We finally arrived at the mineshaft. When mining, we never split up because the mineshaft is big and if one of us is being attacked by monster or bandits, we can cover each other. Steve good at swords, he will always carry his diamond sword every time he goes out of the village. I'm good at using potions and dagger, I know many potions and know how to make them, but I still need to learn the some potions that I didn't know. And Ramzy good at bows, sword, and dagger, he is a good fighter compare to me and Steve, but he never boast about it and he always help those who needed. "So, how big is this mineshaft" I asked, breaking the silence "The village miner said it's big, he said this mineshaft reach the level where the diamonds usually are" Steve answered, he always know some stuff and always know any kind of news in the village, he is the only one who know things to do or not, that is why we make him as the group leader.

We then reach a big ravine with lava and some obsidian at the bottom "Whoa" Ramzy said in amazement. I agree with Ramzy, since the ravine is so big and very wonderful, there are some crystals hanging on the ceiling and some sticking at the side of the wall. "Well, let's go down there" Steve said with his pickaxe ready. Ramzy then ready his diamond pickaxe, he is the only one who brings the diamond pickaxe because we trust him to keep the diamonds we mine and make them to any useful stuff, and also he never lose any diamonds unlike me and Steve. Before we begin, Steve gave us some task "Ok now, Ramzy you need to mine ten obsidians, Rose you mine any ore in the ravine wall, and I will strip mining in this direction" Steve then pointed his pickaxe to a stone block "After we done our task, we meet up in here then we go to the surface, you guys got it?" he asked "Yes" both me and Ramzy said in the same time "Good, and Ramzy when you finish mining the obsidian, I want you to cover Rose back, ok?" Steve said "Ok" Ramzy answered which make me blush a little but no one sees it, which is good.

**Ramzy P.O.V**

We then began do our own task, Steve started to strip mining, Rose started to place some troches to lit up the place then she began to mine, and me got the toughest. I mean really, mining one of the toughest material in the world, it will take hours to mine even though I got the combined power of enderman and wither, it still take hours. But I shrug it off, complaining just only make things worse. So, I began to mine the obsidians, it really dangerous mining obsidian, since they mostly on top of lava. Lava makes me remember about that event when Rose almost falls to her death.

**(Flashback)**

"**Steve where is the exit" Rose asked Steve "I don't know, I forget where was it, how about you Ramzy?" Steve said with worried voice "I don't know, but there is a bridge over there, there isn't any bridge before and we didn't make a bridge earlier, so there must be another miner" Ramzy suggested while pointing at the bridge. Steve then looked at where Ramzy is pointing "You right, there must be someone else, we can ask them where the exit is" Steve said with hope in his voice, "Is it save enough for us to cross the ravine with lava as it floor?" Rose said with still worried voice "Well there is only one thing to do" Ramzy then cross the bridge cautiously and heard some small snapping voice "It save to cross but one at a time" Ramzy said. Steve go first because Rose want Steve to go across first to make sure it is really save, then Rose cross the bridge after Steve make it through. But when Rose cross the bridge, a loud snapping sound can be heard from behind. Panicked, Rose ran to the other end but when she almost gets to the end, the bridge fell off. Ramzy then quickly teleport behind her and fly up and then they land safely "Th-Thanks Ramzy" Rose said with her feet trembling and her face blushing unknown to the two boys "Next time, never cross any weak bridge" Steve said and then they heard someone talked to them "Are you guys ok? I heard a loud snapping sound when I'm going up" A miner comes from a tunnel that goes up like stairs "Yeah, we fine and we want to ask you, where is the exit to the surface?" Steve asked the miner "Well, lucky for you guys, the surface is up the stairs, its looks like we need to close this shaft down since it's too dangerous and the mineshaft system is just like a maze" the miner said and then they began to climb up the stairs to the surface.**

**(Flashback End)**

Ramzy already finished his task, so is Rose and Steve "So, I guess it's time for us to go to the surface" Steve said as we walk back to the surface and walk back to the village. On the way to the village the talk about what ores did they mine and give most of the diamonds to Ramzy for him to keep it and used it to make useful tools. Unknown to them, a figure is watching them from the trees

**Steve P.O.V**

We are now on the way to the village, but something tells me that someone is watching us. I looked around for a while "What is it Steve?" Ramzy asked, "Do you get the feeling that we are being followed?" I said to him then he began to look around "Yeah, I felt someone is watching us, but I don't know where they are" Ramzy answered. We then waited for something to happen, after 10 minutes of waiting there seems to be nothing happen. "Well, we should continue our way now, it's getting dark" Rose said to us, which is true since the sun is setting "Yeah" Ramzy said agreeing with Rose. "Ok" I answered but I still get feeling that we are being followed, but I shrug it off and continue to walk back to the village

* * *

**A/N**

**There's the second chapter guys, and please review my story! Or I can't improve it, any kind of review is welcomed, but no hate. Thank for those who already reading this story and also i need some Oc right know, approximately five new Oc. The form will be at the bottom of this note and please send them using PM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (no demon hybrid or demi god please)  
**

**Home Land: (Any kind of dimensions, dimensions from mods is accepted)  
**

**Powers: (at least 2, max is 5)  
**

**Weapons: (max is 6 weapons)  
**

**Weaknesses:(at least 2, max is 4)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Body:****Clothes:****Hair:****Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Love Interest: (Optional)**

**That all, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Barrier  
**

**Nether….**

**No P.O.V**

The Wither is now sitting on his throne in his human form, thinking about the condition of the seal barrier underneath the nether. Lost in his own thought, a guard suddenly comes to his throne room then he kneel in front of him "Your majesty, I got some worrying news about the boundaries" Wither then looked at the guard "Speak". The guard stood up "The tenth barrier of the seal has been vanished my king" Wither eyes widened when he heard the news "When did it vanished?" he asked the guard "About 10 minutes ago my king". The Wither then stood up pacing back and forth in front of his throne "Thank you, you are dismissed". "Yes my king" then the guard began to exit the throne room. 'This is bad' the wither think, he then began to go to the rulers room. "I demand to talk with the other rulers" the wither then began to transform into its real form.

**Wither P.O.V**

I waited patiently at the room, waiting for others to come. Notch then arrived, followed by Herobrine and Ender. "So what the problem" Notch asked, "The tenth barrier has been vanished" I answered him and the other rulers shocked "What! What should we do now Notch?" Herobrine asked Notch with a worrying, shock, and angry look. "We have no choice but to wait until the chosen one showed up" Notch answered concerned, "But where can we find him?" Ender asked. "We have to search him in our own dimension, and I will have Jeb to tell the other rulers of the other dimensions, if we failed we going to have a war that can lead into our demise and the world destruction" Notch tell them which only get a nod from the three ruler. And so, each of the rulers goes to their own dimension.

**Back to the Overworld…**

**Steve P.O.V**

We finally arrive at the village then we go to our own house to get some rest. What I didn't know is that someone in watching us, but none of us knows that someone is watching is. I said goodbye to Rose and Ramzy before going back home. But before I arrived at my home, I sell some stuff like irons, coals, and gold to the blacksmith. I got some emeralds in return and continue my way to my home.

I'm finally arrived at my home, to my relief nothing is missing. "Time to hit they hay" I said to myself and look at the window and see the moon already pretty high up. I go to my room and go under my bed cover to get some nice sleep.

**Ramzy P.O.V**

After we said goodbye to each other we go to our own house. Steve and Rose head to the Human Residential district while I go to the Humob Residential District. This Humob District is different from the Human District, most of the resident who live in here are humob. In here the district divided into each specific mob, such as there is an area that is just only for Creeper, so the resident in this area are Creeper. But because I'm ender-wither hybrid, my house is in the hybrid area. Those who live here is different from the other area, because humanized hybrid is very rare so the resident in this area isn't that many than the other area in this district. When I got home, I didn't go to my bedroom instead I go to my forge room to make some diamond tools and armor. I put the diamonds in the smelter and wait for the diamond to melt. But I'm also put some obsidian in to give more durability. After a couple of minutes, I pour the molten Diobson Alloy (Don't judge me on naming the alloy XD) into a casting table to make a plating. When the alloy dried and cooled, I take the plating and put them on an anvil and start hammering the plate to make a chest plate, and I do it again and again to make the helmet, legging, boots, and sword. I finally finished making them and then I started heading to my bedroom, but I see a figure standing in my living room.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I've followed them from the forest to the village. Unfortunately, they sense me but to my relief they didn't know where I'm at. I know who they are but they don't know who am I, I've followed them for 2 months. Why? I'm not a stalker I followed them in business from the end. Actually just only one though that I suppose to follow, the one I'm following is Ramzy. Lord Ender sends me to follow him to see his progress on developing his powers and skill. Even though he is a good fighter he still have some weakness. The most obvious one is that he will get hurt by rain or water. When they go to their own home, I started to follow Ramzy from the roof of the buildings. I remember when he save his friend from falling to lava, he is kind, strong, cute… wait what am i thinking is should stay with my task. I see him entered his house Lord Ender said i should follow him inside and become with the shadow. It risky since he could be suddenly shows up. I entered his living room or should I say breaking into his house and become the shadow. I followed him to the forge room and see he putting some diamonds and obsidian in to the smelter. After a couple of minutes he began to pour the alloy to a casting table. When the alloy dried up he began to hammering the plate. After a couple of minutes seeing him hammering and making the armors and the sword I began to go to his living. When I arrive in the living room, suddenly my power wore off unfortunately he showed up **'Crap' **I shout in my mind. When I'm about to leave his house, suddenly he already teleported in front of me and started to pinning to the wall "Who are you?" he asked me with a glint of anger in his voice and I see his eyes glowing purple. I have no choice but to answer him "My name is…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun...cliffhanger. There is it guys chapter three, who is the chosen one? who is this girl? why the Enderdragon want to know Ramzy progress? how can the demon destroy the tenth barrier? the answers will be in the next future chapters!**

**And I really need some Oc, so I can write the next chapters. That all! thank for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Members  
**

**Ramzy P.O.V**

I pinned the girl against the wall, my eyes glow green not just because I'm angry but also to intimidate. "Who are you?" I asked her with a hint of anger I my voice "My name is…" the girls trail off. "Who are you?" I asked her again angrier than before. "My name is not for you to know" she said calmly which make me tighten my grip and make the girl yelp. "I asked again, who are you?" I asked her again, my eyes glow brighter than before.

**The Girl P.O.V**

For the first time in my life I've never fear anything before, but Ramzy make an exception. **'What should I do?' **I shout in my head in fear **'It looks like I have to tell the truth then' **before I speak again I yelp in pain because his grip is tighten **'I've got no choice'. **"My name is Claire" I said to him and he loosened his grip a bit "What are doing in here?" He asked me again with less furious voice but his eyes still glowing "I'm here to check on you, it a request from Lord Ender". He finally let me go from his grip with a shock in his face. "Why?" he asked me but with no hint of anger in his voice and his eyes stopped glowing "He wanted to know your progress in developing your skill" I said to him and he is calm now **'Good now his calm, there is no need for me to worry about my life now'**. "Well then I forgive you, but if you tried to stab me in the back, I won't hesitate to make your head as a trophy" he said which make me shudder. "Umm, can I stay in here? Lord Ender won't let me go back to The End until my mission is done" I asked him. "Yes, yes you can, you can stay in the guess room right next my room" He said to me and I feel my cheek warmer "Ok, thanks Ramzy" I thank him with a bit of blush on my cheek **'Please don't see my blush, please don't see my blush' **I beg in my mind and fortunately he already on his way to his bedroom when I said thanks. "No problem" He said to me before going in to his bedroom. I started going to the guess room.

**Next Morning…**

I wake up to the smell of something delicious from downstairs, I stand up and prepare myself before going down. I looked at the mirror and see my purple eyes and long black hair. I looked at my purple hoodie, purple pants, and my black gloves. I looked to my door and see my black sneakers next to the drawer, I put on my shoes and head downstairs. When I'm at the stairs, I hear Ramzy talking to someone and I hear two other familiar voices, its Steve and Rose voice. I finally arrive from at the kitchen and Ramzy greet me "Good morning Claire" and followed by Steve and Rose. "Ramzy tell me about what happen last night" Steve said to me "We decided that you can stay in Ramzy house until your mission is done, but you must help us when we need it, understand?" Steve told me and I nod my head in agreement, I also see Rose become upset when Steve said I can stay in Ramzy house. "Ok then welcome to the group" Steve said and I sit down next to Rose to eat my breakfast.

**Steve P.O.V**

We finally finished our meal, today we just hang out in Ramzy house. I and Ramzy discuss for tomorrow activity, while Rose and Claire talk to each other and sometimes laugh at something. **'it's a good thing that Rose didn't angry at Claire' **Steve think and continue to discuss with Ramzy.

**No P.O.V**

'**That the last one' **said a 15-year-old boy in his mind while pulling his iron sword from the dead Naga. "Sir" said someone from behind him "What is it?" He asked the man. "The portal where the Nagas come from is already found sir". "Good, tell them to blow it away" He told the man "Yes sir" the man said. After a couple of second, sound of TNT blowing can be heard from the woods. "So, do you know how this Nagas come here?" said one of his general while examining the damage on the castle. "I've got three theories; one the Undead Lich is trying to open up the rift to this world. Two, someone open the portal on purpose. And Three, some dumb bastard left the portal open or he trying to adopt this Nagas" He said to his general. "Well there are a lot of possibilities" said his general. "Hmm, do you know any villages close by where we can stay for the night?" He asked the general. "It will be Cliffside but to go there will take 2 days" his general answered. "Well then, let just make a camp in here for today, and tomorrow we go to Cliffside then we go to the HQ" He said to his general and his general nodded. The general then told the soldiers to make a camp for the night. **'Who make this castle anyway, why this castle full with technology and magic from Tekk City? Well the owner is dumb enough to build this castle far from civilizations. But where is the owner of this castle?' **think the man.

**Back to Cliffside Village…**

**Steve P.O.V**

I see the sun is going down, so I and Rose say goodbye to Ramzy and Claire. In the way I asked a question to Rose "So, what do you think of Claire?" I asked her. "She's fine, it's a good thing we got more people on our group" she said with for some reason calm? I guess. "I know you jealous with her" I said to Rose which make her cheek goes red "N-no I'm not" She said. We then see a group of human zombie hybrid mocking and yelling freak at someone. We then see a 15-year-old girl is in the middle and her face is steaming with rage and her hair burning "Uhh, that can't be good" Rose said as we ran to the commotion and stop the zombie hybrid for mocking the girl. "It's none of your business human!" one of the zombie hybrid said "And what? We will just stand and let you guys mocking this girl" Rose yell at them. The girl that we defend seems to calm a bit. "And what are you gonna do human?" the same hybrid said "Well we can call our friend for help" I said with a smirk and make the zombie hybrids confuse "And who could it be?" one of the zombie hybrid said with mocking tone "Ramzy" me and Rose said at the same time and all the zombie hybrid become paler and ran away from us. "Thanks guys" the girl said "It's ok, we like to help people you know" Steve said. Rose then asks the girl "What your name?" then the girl answered "My name is Spark". Steve then examines the girl, blue fluffy Cookie Monster hoodie and light denim jeans, the girl also has Red hair and blue eyes. "What is your name?" the girl asked us "My name is Steve and she is Rose" I answered. "Do you live in this district?" Rose asked "Yes I live in this district" Spark answered. "Then what is hybrid are you?" Steve said, "I'm Blaze hybrid" She answered Steve "Blaze Hybrid? That's cool! I've never seen one before" I exclaim. Spark smile at that remark "Thanks Steve" she said happily. "Umm, Spark would you mind joining us tomorrow? We are going to go explore a temple that Steve found a couple of days ago" Rose asked her and Spark face lightened up "Yes I will! I would love to join you guys!" Spark sudden outburst of happiness make three of us laughing. "Well, let go back to our home, meet us in the village square at 6, ok?" I said to Spark "Sure" Spark said happily. Then we said goodbye to each other and started to go back home.

**Unknown P.O.V**

'**So, they are going to go to a temple huh' **the figure then smile maliciously **'Heheheh, they won't know what will hit them in that temple, master will be pleased' **the figure then suddenly disappear, leaving some black smoke behind

* * *

**A/N**

**There's chapter 4 guys, I want to thanks Spark Erica Rose and epicn00b for lending me Oc. Who is this figure trying to ruin their adventure? Why he want to kill the whole group? Who is his master? Find out more in the next chapter to meet and fight our first enemy!**

**That's all! Thanks for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Temple**

**Rose P.O.V**

I woke up early, today we going to a temple. I can't wait for to go to this temple with everyone and our new member. But for some reason I've got a bad feeling but I just shrug it off. I'm already at the fountain now, as always i arrive early than the other. I'm early because I have to buy some potions, fresh made potions is always good. When I'm waiting I see Spark arrive, she goes to where I'm waiting and we start talking while waiting for others to come. Then Steve arrive, I know why Ramzy always come last. Because he must check everything we need for our adventure or when we are going to go mining. Then we see Ramzy and Claire arrive. Ramzy then notice Spark when he about to ask her name Steve cut his sentence then answered him "Her name is Spark, we help her from those zombie hybrid who were mocking her". "Ahh, ok then my name is Ramzy and her name is Claire" Ramzy said to spark "Hi Ramzy and Claire" Spark say to them "Are you guys dating?" Spark said with a big grin in her face that make Claire blush while Ramzy just glare at Spark "No we are NOT dating" Ramzy said a little bit annoyed. "Oh come one I'm just joking" Spark said with a playful tone. Steve just chuckle when Spark said then he said "Come on, we need to go now or someone else found it and loot them"

**Spark P.O.V**

We've been walking for hours but the temple has yet to be seen. On the way I notice a man in black hood in a forest, I don't know who he is but when I'm going to tell Steve we are being followed the figure disappear, I shrug it off and continue walking. I thought first Ramzy is an Enderman hybrid but he is actually a rare hybrid. No wonder those zombie hybrid afraid of him, Steve said that those zombie hybrid afraid of him because Ramzy ever get mocked but Ramzy punch the gang leader to notch-knows-where. But again, I see that man following us from behind. Then figure disappear again into a black smoke? Then Steve suddenly say "There it is, the Temple" Steve the point his finger to the temple. It's a big temple, most of it made out of stone bricks, some are mossy and some are cracked. Then everyone goes inside with our weapon ready in hands.

**Steve P.O.V**

We go inside and we there are some redstone torches on the wall. It actually natural that every temple has redstone torches because the ancient people like to make traps so their enemy can't steal their gold or riches, but seeing one right in the first room is NOT natural. "Something wrong in here" I said loudly, "What is it?" Ramzy asked. "That redstone torch not supposed to be in the first room" I said while pointing the torch. "Yeah there must be someone else in here, temple traps should not be this early" Claire said. "Well, well, well" We then hear someone talking followed by a small clapping "Who are you?" I said demanding for answer. "Why I should tell you my name chosen one" then a man comes from a shadow, he wear black robe that conceal all his body and a mask. "Welcome the chosen one to my trap" Then suddenly the door behind us shut by itself, we then ready our weapon for something horrible that going to happen. "The chosen one? What are you talking about?" Steve said with venom in his voice, "Well, It pointless if I tell you what the meaning of you is the chosen one because you are going to DIE!" then the figure suddenly charge at us with his scythe raised. All of us run out of the way right before he strike us with his scythe. I see a glint of skeletal face behind his mask **'Undead' **I think before I shout at Rose "Rose, prepare some splash instant healing" then Rose nodded "Hmm, you really are intelligent chosen one, you know my weakness even though we were just started fighting" then the Undead charge toward me. He slash my left arm "Agh" I scream in pain "Good Bye chosen one" the thing then aim his scythe to my head but then Rose throw some healing potion at the undead. It hurt him but at the same time the potion also heals my wound, a little bit. "Ugh, damn you human" then the undead teleport behind Rose to cut her "Die!" the thing say. Then Ramzy suddenly teleport behind the thing slashing at the undead while shouting "Go away Lich!" but the Lich block his attack "Ahh, a hybrid eh" then the Lich teleport to the center of the room. "Why don't we just fight hybrid to hybrid" The lich said with sinister grin. Ramzy then teleport in front of the Lich to slash him but the Lich once again block his attack. "How can you be a hybrid Lich?" Ramzy said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Because my master can make into a hybrid" Then the Lich teleport behind Ramzy to slash his back but Ramzy can't evade the attack because it's too fast. "Die!" the Lich shout but this time Ramzy evades the attack and then Claire suddenly shot the Lich in the head paralyze it for a short amount of time but enough for Ramzy to give a big slashing wound to it, with wither effect. "Ugh, damn wither sword" the Lich then teleport but not to Ramzy back. We then saw the Lich grab Spark from behind then it say "Good Bye" with a sinister grin then he disappear with Spark. "No!" Rose suddenly shouts we were just standing there looking at the spot where the Lich kidnapped Spark. Then I see a paper on the wall, I walk to the paper and I crumple it before I throw it away "Everyone, let's go home and prepare some gear" I said and all of us walk outside the temple run to the village and continue running home. We see a commotion in the village square, talking about Heriotsa recruiting for more recruit. But we ignore it and continue our way to Ramzy's house.

**Ramzy P.O.V**

We arrive at my house, we go to the forge room, take our new armors and weapons. We then go to the gate in haste. "Everyone ready?" Steve said and all of us nodded "Good, now let's go to the Lich castle" we started our way to the Lich castle, unknown to us that some people are following and some people are shouting at us for being crazy to go to the Lich castle.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I and my party arrive at the Cliffside Village to stay for the night, but we also recruiting some people. When my general announces about that we are recruiting many young warriors come to the square. Not just human, but some hybrid too. I heard someone says that a hybrid called Ramzy and a human called Steve could be a good recruit. Then I see a group of people running to the Hybrid District and they ignore the most famous organization is recruiting for new recruits. Some people said that those who were running were Steve and Ramzy. And then they come back with full armor from a material I didn't know. Everyone confuse about why they wearing armor then we heard Steve said something that shock us all, he said "Good, now let's go to the Lich Castle" then they run off to the distance while most people shout at them. Curious about why they going there I followed them unknown to everyone but my general "Dan, it's not a good idea to follow them to the Lich Castle". "I know, but if they could defeat the Lich, then we could recruit them" I said. "Yes but they will be dead, the Lich is one of the most powerful being" my general yell at me. "How many time I had tell you Rick, don't command me again" I turn around and go the gate but I look back at Rick "You are now in charge until I come back, understand" I said to him. "Yes sir" he answered back "Good" I said before I followed the group from distance.

**Spark P.O.V**

The last thing I saw that the other was fighting the Lich. **'Why everything is so dark?' **I asked in my own head. Then suddenly I can see that I'm in a cage, I also see that I'm in some kind of a throne room **'Where am I?' **then suddenly heard Lich talk to me "Welcome to my castle Spark, the place for your friends to die" I looked at him terrified I also see a sinister smile form on his face

* * *

**A/N**

**There we go chapter 5 guys! Can they save Spark? Where is this Lich Castle? Who is the Lich master? Why Dan want to follow them? Why do i keep making bad cliffhanger? See the answer next week!**

**And again thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

**Claire P.O.V**

We've been following Steve for like 5 hours and we still not see the castle yet "How much longer Steve?" Ramzy ask. "We still 2000 blocks away, pass that mountain" Steve answered while pointing to the mountain "Then let's go" Ramzy said and we started to run toward the mountain. We finally arrive at the base of the mountain, the mountain is enormous. Steve said that the Lich castle is inside the mountain but the gate is on the other side. "So, what we should do? Go around the mountain or climb it?" I asked. "We do the simple way" Steve said. Then Steve and Rose readied their Ender Pearl, Ramzy fly up to the top of the mountain first to scout the area. "Clear" Ramzy shout from above, then Steve and Rose throw their Ender Pearl up and I started teleporting up. We then arrive at the top "There, the gate is right down there" Steve said and pointed his finger to the gate with skeletal face on top of the gate. We teleport down and we stood in front of the gate "Ok, let's go inside" Rose said but Ramzy halt her "I sense someone in that…BUSH!" Ramzy suddenly shout and teleport behind the bush to see a guy "Who are you?" Ramzy ask the guy "My name is Daniel Mason, but you can call me Dan" the boy said. "What do you want?" Ramzy asked Dan "Here, I can help you save your friend from the Lich" Dan said. "And why would I trust you?" Ramzy asked again "Because I'm the leader of Heriotsa" My jaw drop just like Rose, but not Steve and Ramzy. "Ok fair enough, but do you have a plan?" Ramzy asked again "Yes, since the Lich didn't expect me to come, while you guys distract the Lich I could save your friend" Dan said. "Fine, but if you do anything stupid I will have your head as my trophy" Ramzy said threatening "Hah, like you could" Dan said clearly mocking him. Ramzy just death glare at him but then quickly look at the gate, with a simple nod from Steve we started to run inside.

**Dan P.O.V**

'**This Ramzy guy could be a good recruit for Heriotsa; i just only need to see how good Steve and Ramzy could handle the fight' **I then focus on really what I should do, to save their friend from the Lich **'What the Lich actually want with them is still a mystery for me' I** thought again and continue my way, different from the group. I stick to the shadow to remain undetected from the Lich.

**Spark P.O.V**

I look around the throne room if everything is clear, well not exactly the Lich is in this room but I can see he close his **'Here is my chance' **I coat my hand with fire and hold the bar, but it didn't work **'What! How this didn't work!' **I shout in my head. "Because it's not a metal Spark" I hear the Lich said to me, which startled me because how he knows what I was doing. "Then what this thing made of?" I asked him to know what this cage made of so I can heat it with the correct temperature to melt it. "It made of bedrock" The Lich answered which make my heart sunk. Then I hear the door suddenly open "We are here Lich" I hear someone shouting at the Lich and the voice seems familiar. "Ahh, there you are I was starting to doubt you to come Steve" the Lich said with sinister smile "STEVE!" I suddenly shout to him "Don't worry Spark we will save you!" I hear Rose voice. "Free her Lich!" Steve commanded the Lich. The Lich laugh at Steve command "Do you think you can command me to release her? Hah, you've got to defeat me first Chosen One!" Then the door closes by itself then dark auras form around the Lich "But you can't kill me because I'm unbeatable in my castle!" the Lich said again then he summon his scythe. He then began charging at Steve and Rose **'Wait, where Ramzy and Claire are?'**

**Ramzy P.O.V**

I and Claire going to different direction, instead of going right like Steve and Rose. We goes left to attack the Lich from behind, Dan are also with us. "In here" we then turn left to see Steve is now fighting the Lich "Let's do this" Dan said quietly then me and Claire charge at the Lich while Dan goes to the cage where Spark is. I struck the Lich back with my blade and Claire shoot at him "Die Lich!" Steve suddenly shouts. "Well we let me turn the table around" the Lich then raise his scythe the he scream **"Energy Soul Ball" **then 4 balls shot from the scythe and hit all of us. The Lich laugh like a mad man and do the same thing **"Energy Soul Ball" **4 more balls of energy shoot from his scythe and hit us again. I hear Steve, Rose and Claire grunting in pain. **'I guess, I have to use it' **I think and my eyes began to glow brightly and summon my wither blade "Time to end this!" I scream. I also see that Dan already free Spark from the cage and they are now retreating with the other to heal them. I waste no time and I shout **"Bone Wall" **then a spiky wall made of bone erupted from the ground "It just only me and you Lich". "Hmm, interesting you can make this bone wall, you are really strong" then the Lich teleport behind me then he shout **"Energy Drain" **he manage to hit me with his scythe and I feel my energy is disappearing. "Ramzy!" I hear Rose shout at me then Claire, Steve, and Dan step inside the battle field. "You got near me and then this hybrid will lose his head!" The Lich shout threateningly to the other. But suddenly I feel my energy back full. I waste no time and teleport in front of Steve. "What how can that be possible!" the Lich yell in disbelief then we hear someone shout at the Lich "Because I can". We then look at the door way to see someone looks like Steve but he have white eyes. "Herobrine! What are you doing in here?" the Lich shout at Herobrine I see everyone shocked to see Herobrine in here I'm to because to see one of the Rulers of Minecraftia is very rare. "I know there is something fishy in here, and I never know that you work for HIM" Herobrine shout at Lich angrily. "Because he is stronger than you and he promises me to give me the power that will make me invincible!" the Lich shout at Herobrine. "It's a lie Lich, now since you work with him, you must DIE!" then Herobrine summon a pickaxe then he shout **"Soul Steal" **Herobrine then throw his Pickaxe at Lich with a god speed, faster than the eye can see. "No!" the Lich scream in pain and Herobrine absorb the Lich soul.

**Herobrine P.O.V**

I can't believe this! Lich is actually working with HIM! But no matter he is now dead and the Chosen One is here. "Steve, you must be questioning why the Lich keep calling you as the Chosen One. The answer is under the basement and remember, you are the only one who can wield the sword and save this world" Then I teleport to my castle to tell the other rulers.

**Steve P.O.V**

When I'm about to ask the question about why the Lich keep calling me as Chosen One but he then answered my question, before I asked again what he mean by what he said. He already disappears. "So, to the basement then?" Ramzy asked me. "Yes" I said "I'm sorry but I have to go, my group will be leaving tomorrow" we hear Dan said it "Yes sure, you can leave" I said then Dan leaves us. "What his name?" we hear Spark ask us "His name is Dan, apparently he is the leader of Heriotsa group" I answer her. "Oh, ok" she said. I swear I see her blushing when I say Dan's name. "Let's go to basement now!"

* * *

**A/N**

**There we go, chapter 6. How did Herobrine come? What is this sword Herobrine talked about? Who is HIM? find it out in future chapters! Thank you for those who already Reviewing (Well just only one person though but still thanks!)  
**

**And again thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Sword**

**Steve P.O.B**

We've been descending the stairs for hours but we didn't arrive yet "I'm tired" said Spark. "Why don't you just glide down like Ramzy" I said. "Oh yeah I forget I could glide down the stairs" she said and started to glide down. "Is that iron doors?" Claire asked then all of us quicken our pace, well except for Spark and Ramzy. I press the button to open the doors, we get in and we found a sword on a pedestal. "Hey look there are some writings on the pedestal" Rose said "Bane of Demon" I said. "Hey guys look" Ramzy pointed some writings on the wall; it read **"eno nesohc eht ton era ohw esoht rof sesruc eht fo eraweb, eno nesohc eht yb dleh eb ylno nac drows sihT" **all of us puzzled at the writings except for Ramzy. "Ramzy, you don't seem to be puzzled by this" I said. "Yes, this are actually an ancient writing and I know how read them" Ramzy step forward then he read it. "So, the chosen one who are the only one can held this sword and that's mean me" I said. "Yes, apparently we can't wield it or we get curse" Ramzy said. "Ok then" I walk and stand in front of the pedestal **'Here goes nothing' **I held the sword handle in my palm then I pull just to feel energy travel across my body and the next thing I see, is darkness"

* * *

I woke up to see I'm in a place; there are four stone pillars around me. Then four figures appear on the pillars "Steve, thank you for attending our meeting" I hear one of the figure said it to me. "Where am i?" I asked "Where you are doesn't matter, what matter is that you held the sword that can only slay this being" then a holographic image appear in front of me. It startles me because the being looks very unholy. "As you see Steve this are the Demon who tried to destroy the world once, and now the seal between his prison and the Nether is thinning" said the same figure. "Now you hold a weapon that can slay this beast, there are other artifacts that your friends can use to aid you in battle" a different figure said to but his voice sounds familiar. "These artifacts are weapons and other kind of items" the other figure told me. "To get these artifacts, you have to search them inside of an ancient temple or an ancient stronghold, then you will receive the artifacts for your friend to use" the first figure said again. "But, we just only know five places that hold these artifacts" The fourth figure said to me. "These places are: The Stronghold of the Ancient Heriotsa, The Temple of Life, The End Temple, Ruin of The Ancient Hybrid Castle, and The Ancient Nether Fortress. These places kept the artifacts that can kill any demon, but your sword is the only one could kill this being and you are the only one can wield it" the third figure told me. "But be warned chosen one, the being minions will always going to stop you and kill you" the first one warned me. "Get them all and prepare for the world most destructive war and don't forget" the second figure stopped and all of them said something at the same time "The world fate is in your hand Steve" and then bright light struck me and everything goes black again

* * *

I hear some familiar voices talk to me and I could sense that I'm in a room. I open my and every one stopped talking, I look around the room and I could see that I'm in a white room "Steve you alive!" Rose said in excitement "Hi guys" I sit on the bed and look around the room "Where are we?" I asked them. "We are in the Cliffside Hospital" Ramzy said and I surprised how the hell we can get here "Wait, if we are in the Cliffside Hospital, how you guys could carry me?" I asked. "Well, on the way we encounter a traveling merchant, he is going to Cliffside and so he help us by allowing us to sit in the carriage" Claire said. "Well, thanks guys" I thank them and I look around the room again "Where is the sword?" I asked. "Well the sword seems to bound with you, I think you can summon and unsummon the blade" Ramzy answered my question and I started to summon it and it work. Feeling relief, I unsummon it "How long I've been out?" I asked again "You've been out for at least 15 minutes" Spark said "Oh, Ok". "Well it already late let us goes back home and discuss what to do tomorrow" Ramzy said and all of us go home after saying thanks to the nurses and the doctor.

**Herobrine P.O.V**

'**I can't believe that he is the chosen one'** I thought after the meeting finished. "Herobrine, I never know that he will become the chosen one" Notch said to me. "Yes, I can't even believe it too" I said. "Well we have to keep it secret to protect him" Wither said "We need someone who can protect him" Ender said. "Well there is one guy who we can trust to protect him" Notch said and I know who is it and so the others. "Ok then I will go back to my realm and talked to him and Herobrine" Notch said to me "Before he come to protect him, keep an eye close to Steve" he said "Yes Brother" I answered him and all of us goes back to our realm. **'I can't believe this, why it must be him who become the chosen one' **I think while pacing back and forth in my room **'Whatever it is, I will protect my grandson from any harm' **I said to myself.

* * *

**A/N**

**There Chapter 7 guys, ohh what this? Herobrind is Steve grandfather? then who is Steve parents? well these thing will be in my other story that i'm still planning on, its a one-shot about all the characters history in this story. But don't worry, it will just only a story i will write along this one so that mean this story will still be updated as frequently as possible, and also i might come up with a sequel but I'm not quite sure yet what it should be about.**

**That it guys i want to thanks theKINGhimS3LF for sending me an Oc and as always thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Love**

**Rose P.O.V**

I wake up early as usual; I put on my clothes and then I head outside. Today we are doing nothing because Steve needs to regain his energy. I wake up early to go outside the village to gather some resources to make more potions. Ramzy agree to accompany and help me gather some herb, my heart beating fast because it just only me and Ramzy alone in the field. I harvest some herbs and flowers for making and research new potions. I look at Ramzy and i quickly look back to the field because we were just lock eyes, my face feel a bit warm because of that then I put my hood up to hide my face. "So, what herb do you need?" I heard him talking for some reason with a hint of nervous in his voice. **'That strange he never talks nervously before' **I think "Well, we need 10 green herbs, 5 red herbs and 10 poppy" I answer him. We are now walking side by side now, but none of us started talking it was very quiet. Finally we arrive at the flower field it very beautiful with all kind of flowers and herbs, there is a stream of water from our right and end up to the lake in the middle of the field. We then started to gather some flowers and herbs that I need, then we take a rest at the lake on the shores. We count the herbs and flowers we gathered before and eat our lunch. After we finished eating we then started to walk home, and still silence fill our journey. Then I decided to start taking "Ramzy, can I ask a question?" I ask him while blushing a bit "Yes sure" he answered. "Well I know it's kind of bit personal but, there must be someone who you like who is it?" I asked him and I blush more. Then he stopped inn his track I stopped to and look back at Ramzy and see him lower his head and his face a bit blushing. **'Wait, Ramzy is blushing is that mean' **I think and my blush become deeper red. "I know someone who I love and she is someone who I really care" He said and his blush becomes more visible. "Then who is it?" I said lowly "She is you" he answered and my eyes widen and look at Ramzy to see him blushing and my blush become more deeper "Well I also have someone I love, and he is you" I said back. Now both of us started to walk back home with our hands holding each other and I heard him said "I love you Rose" and I answered "I love you too Ramzy"

**Deep in the Nether beyond the bedrock…**

**No P.O.V**

A vicious creature is sitting on his throne while thinking how will he destroy the rulers, then a black smoke appear under the throne **"What is it" **the being ask the smoke "The chosen one has been revealed my lord" the smoke said. **"Well, then that's mean Lich is dead now I want you to send our top assassins to kill the chosen one and inform my generals to recruit more soldiers" **the being commanded the smoke "Yes my lord" and then the smoke disappear. **'So, the chosen one has been revealed' **the being think **'Then that's mean I have to escape this prison fast' **then the being roar very loud that penetrate the boundaries

**Back to the overworld…**

**Steve P.O.V**

I'm now in the village square to buy some food, I'm in the bakery now to buy some cakes and breads when I look outside I see Ramzy and Rose come from their gathering. I see them talking to each other and holding hands **'Well, it's look like they become a couple now' **I think then smile after thinking what happen if I know that they are dating. "Excuse me, is this seat empty?" I heard a feminine voice. I look at her then answered "Yes, it's empty" then I look at her appearance. Long black hair, purple eyes, black T-Shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. "What's your name?" I ask her "My name is Ashley, and you?" she asks back "My name is Steve" I answer and her eyes widen. "Wait, then that's mean that you the one who killed the Lich right?" she asked me with excitement in her voice. "Yes you are correct" I answer with a smile "Wow, it's nice to meet you" she said to me and we started to talk, she also agrees to join my group on a mission to find the artifacts. Then we said goodbye to each other before going home. **'She's a nice girl and cute too' **I think in my head.

**Ashley P.O.V**

'**Oh god I can't believe I just talked to the one who slay the Lich' **I think and goes inside my house **'He's cute too' **I think and started to blush a bit **'I can't wait to meet him and his friends tomorrow' **I think and teleport to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here we go guys chapter 8! I'm sorry for not updating, i just got a writer block and I got a lot of school project. And now we got some love going on to the group and it looks like Steve will have some one to date. **

**Well as always guys thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Our Journey Start Now**

**Steve P.O.V**

I woke up early than before, I put on my clothes and eat my breakfast before heading toward the square. In my way I bump to Ashley "Hi Ashley" I greet her "Oh hi Steve" Ashley said to me. "Steve can you accompany me to the bakery? I want to buy some food for the journey" she ask me "Yes sure" I said with a smile "Thanks Steve!" she said excitedly and then she hug me. But it doesn't last long because she immediately broke apart. I was blushing but unknown to me she also blushing so we continue our way to the bakery. She bought 15 breads, 5 cakes, and 4 stacks of cookies "Wow that a lot" I exclaim "Of course, this could feed us on our journey" she said with a smile. We finally arrive at the square and see Claire and Rose talking to each other "Wait where is Ramzy?" I ask them "I don't know" Claire simply answer "I thought you live in Ramzy's house" I to her "Well not anymore, I bought myself a home in the enderman district" She said then she look at Ashley "Hi Ashley!" she greet her. "Wait you know her?" I asked Claire "Of course, we live in the same district" she answers me. I surprised because we have another enderman hybrid in our group, then Spark arrive with her bronze bow at her back and some arrows in the quiver. I also noticed that everyone also had their weapons sheathed **'Well we are going on a long journey' **I think and then I hear a familiar voice greet us "Hi guys" I look to where the voice came and see Ramzy walking toward us. "Hi Ramzy" all of us greeted him "So where we should go first?" he ask "We are going to The Stronghold of the Ancient Heriotsa first" I answer him and then we start our journey to find the artifacts and safe the world from it peril

**Unknown P.O.V**

'**So they are going to find the Vanquisher Blade first eh' **the figure think to himself and started to follow the group **'It's going to be very interesting to see his face when I do my plan' **the figure grin evilly and then look at Ashley who are now walking side-by-side with Steve **'Hehehe' **the figure laugh in his mind before he disappear to smokes

**Steve P.O.V**

I am now talking to Ashley answering any question she asked me and I answer her truthfully and politely. Then I look at my back to see Spark is now talking to Claire while Rose and Ramzy talking to each other. "So Steve another question I want to ask is Rose and Ramzy dating?" she ask curiously "Yes, they started dating from yesterday. Why are you asking?" I answer then ask her at the same time "No just curious, It's good for them thought because they look cute with each other" she answer while smiling "Well they are really a perfect couple" I said to her and both of us laughing at the same time. I then look at the sky and see the sun is setting "Let us camp here, it's getting dark and we all need some rest" I said and everyone nodded. I and Ramzy started to build the tent while the girls gather some firewood for our campfire. When the firewood already gathered Spark ignite it with her fire ball, we then cooked some steak for our dinner and we started to crawl in our tent. But something happen, we heard scream from Ashley tent when we open her tent she's gone, what was left was a note, her weapons, and her other belongings. "Who could do this?" Claire asks to no one particular while sobbing because one of her best friend just gone. "Hey Steve read this" Ramzy said then he tossed me a paper. I read the note and it says **'Go to the mine near the forest, she is still alive but for not a long time, I give you 2 days to search me or you won't see her forever' **I then crumple the paper and throw it to the ground while stomping it with my foot with rage. "We have to find her" I said with a hint of anger in my voice and everyone pact their belongings and take down the tent "Let go" I said before we go in the forest to search the cave, I also notice that Spark throw the paper to the campfire then she burn it until nothing left before joining us **'I'm gonna find this god damn coward and blast his head to oblivion' **i think and started to search the cave where the kidnapper is hiding

**Ashley P.O.V**

I woke up to see myself bind to an iron pole in a cave, I am trying to teleport out but I can't for some reason **'Why can't I teleport?' **I ask to myself then a dark voice talk to **"Because the binding prevented it" **I'm startled because how could he know what I'm thinking **"Because I can read mind, that is one of my power that my master gave me" **I look at the figure and see he is wearing black cloth from hood to shoes "Who are you? Who is your Master? What are you? And what do you want from me?" I ask him terrified **"I can't answer those questions and there is nothing I need from you"** the figure said to me with sinister grin "Then why did you kidnap me?" I ask him **"Because I wanted to use you as a bait to catch the fish, and the fish is the chosen one"** he said and I'm terrified who does he mean by the chosen one **"Yes Ashley it's him who I need and what do I need from him is to get my bounty, by any mean to kill him" **the figure said to me before laughing menacingly that make me terrified even more **'He is going to kill Steve' **I think in my mind and I feel a single tear running down my cheek and I started to sob in this cave with the figure who are now laughing evilly **"Well you know what if he lose I'm going to kill you and your friends also but I will spare you, because you look tasty for to fulfill my pleasure need" **he then chuckling now, but more menacingly and those word make me terrified even more and started to cry

**The Figure P.O.V**

'**Yes cry mortal cry, you feed me even more with those crying' **then a blue aura started to flow from Ashley to the figure giving him more power **'Hehehe, with the hotheaded girl also going this way my power will be limitless' **I think to myself and started to chuckling while my other mouths eat away her grief

* * *

**A/N**

**There we go chapter 9. Who is this figure? Will Steve find the Cave and save Ashley? Why the figure can eat away grief and anger? These questions will be revealed tomorrow but for now for you guys to figure out= What is the species of the figure?**

**That for now as always thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Demon Who Eat Sin**

**Steve P.O.V**

We have been searching for hours but we still didn't find the cave **'It got to be here somewhere' **I told to myself and ask everyone already found, all I heard is that everyone say "No". **'Damn it where is it' **suddenly I see a cave, not too long and not too short it's a regular cave except I could see a dim light coming out from it. "Guys I think I found it!" I shout to the other and all of them ran toward me. "So this is the cave?" Ramzy ask with his weapon readied "Yes, this is the cave" I said back and readied my weapon followed by the others. We descend into the cave then we see Ashley tied to an iron pole "Ashley!" Shout to her then suddenly a light wall block me from the others and Ashley then I see a figure stepping from the shadow **"Well, well, well it's look like the chosen decided to show his face" **all I can see he wear full black clothing from hood to shoes, I can't see his face because it's concealed with the mask he's wearing. "Let her go" I commanded him **"I will IF you can defeat me" **the being then charge toward me in high speed but enough for me to block the attack. The being then disappear and appear at my back, he tried to slash my back but I block it again **"Hmm, nicely done chosen one you really are good at fighting" **then the being jump back **"But are you sure a normal diamond sword could kill me?" **he said mocking me then i realize **'A Demon' **I think to myself **"Yes I am a demon indeed Steve" **he said which surprised me because how can he know **"Because I can read mortal mind" **he said again with evil grin drawn on his face "Shit" I muttered lowly then I realize again **'The Sword!' **then I summon the sword **"Ahh the sword, but there is no way you still can win this fight" **then the being charge at me then both of us clashing sword. **'How the hell can I defeat this guy' **I think then a voice comes to my mind **'Steve, since you have the sword you can use spell' **the voice said to me **'Who are you?' **I asked **'My name is not important right now, now try to shout "Light Beam" while pointing your sword to the demon' **the voice said **'Ok' **then I move backward about five blocks away from the demon, pointed my sword to him then shout **"Light Beam!" **then a ray of white beam come out from the sword and hit the demon, knocking it backward **'Now shout "Light Spike" then stab your sword to the ground' **the voice said again then I do what the voice told me **"Light Spike!" **I shout then stab my sword to the ground, to my surprised a lot of spikes come out from the ground toward the demon, impaling it in the sharpness of the light. The demon scream in agony then he said **"You will die chosen one, the other assassins will come and kill you!" **then the demon died before the spikes disappear. Then the walls disappear and my friends beginning to wake up, I look at Ashley too see her not crying anymore I walk to her and ask "Are you ok?" to my surprised she hugged me then said "I thought I will lose you when you fighting that demon" she said shakily "Don't worry, I will always be there for you" I said to her "Promise?" she said "Yes, I promise you that I will never leave your side" I said to her then all of us started to continue our journey to the Ancient Heriotsa Fortress.

**Herobrine P.O.V**

'**That was intense' **I think to myself after I open my eyes **'It's a good thing I can talk to his mind' **I think again. Then a 20 years old man comes to my throne room "What do you need my king" he said "I want you to watch over the chosen one and his friends, protect them from any threat and never let them know that you are following them, and don't forget to return to me and tell me about Steve progress" I commanded the man "Yes my king" with that the man teleport out of the castle. **'Don't forget about your vow my friend'**

**Deep under the boundaries…**

**No P.O.V**

The great demon is now sitting on his throne frowning about that one of his assassin has been killed **'The chosen one is stronger than I thought' **he think to himself then he closes his eyes **'To all my assassins, our target is strong don't take him easily use anything you got to kill him from the face of the world' **he commanded with telepathy. **'Now let see how this group react to my shadow beasts' **he think then he laugh evilly.

**Back to the overworld somewhere in a ruin…**

**Dan P.O.V**

It's been 5 days we've been searching this fortress for the lost treasure, we don't know what this treasure is but the elders said its some kind of a weapon that can only be wield by the true Heriotsa leader. "Any progress?" I asked my general, Rick. "Nope, nothing found yet. Just some dead bodies and some zombies" he said. "Damn it, without it we can't tell who is the real leader of our group" I said "Well, I believe you are the true leader. But why you still searching it?" he said. "Just only to check that I'm the real leader, and also bring this ancient back to HQ for better treatment" I said. A soldier suddenly comes to us "Sir we saw a group of people coming" he said "Well tell me where they are" I commanded the soldier "Right this way sir" he said then I followed him to the front of the fortress "Wait they are…"

* * *

**A/N**

**There we go guys chapter 10, sorry that I didn't update it for so long. It just because I've got a very horrible writer block, a lot of school work, and hooked up playing Dota 2. I'll try to update as soon as i can for the next chapters. And last but not least thank you for Reading and don't forget to Review!**


End file.
